John Tolos
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = | retired = }} John Tolos (September 18, 1938 – May 28, 2009) was a Canadian professional wrestler, and professional wrestling manager. Career Tolos during the 1950s and 60s, was part of the Canadian Wrecking Crew with Chris Tolos. He also has a brief managerial career in Herb Abrams' Universal Wrestling Federation as well managing The Beverly Brothers and Mr. Perfect for a short stint in the World Wrestling Federation during 1991, replacing Perfect's former manager Bobby "the Brain" Heenan then moving into a broadcaster's role. The run proved unsuccessful as Mr. Perfect lost his Intercontinental Title to Bret Hart at SummerSlam. Prior to this match, Hennig suffered a serious back injury, but he still showed up to drop the title to Hart. The injury would sideline Hennig from competition for more than a year afterwards, as he did not return to active competition until the Survivor Series in 1992. With Perfect indefinitely out of action, along with The Beverly Brothers changing their manager to The Genius, "Coach" John Tolos disappeared quietly from WWF. Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Florida version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) - with Chris Tolos *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' **[[NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version)|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version)]] (3 times) - with Chris Tolos *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' **[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (7 times) - with Tony Borne (2), Chris Tolos (2), Black Terror (1), Dutch Savage (1), and Don Leo Jonathan (1) **[[NWA Pacific Coast (Vancouver) Heavyweight Championship|NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship (Vancouver version)]] (1 time) **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (3 times) - with Tony Borne (1) and Chris Tolos (2) *'NWA Detroit' **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version)]] (1 time) - with Chris Tolos *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' **NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (9 times) **NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Great Kojika (1), Louie Tillet (1), Rock Riddle (1), and Chavo Guerrero, Sr. (1) **NWA Beat the Champ Television Championship (3 times) **NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Los Angeles version) (2 times) **NWA United National Championship (2 times) *'NWA Los Angeles' **NWA International Television Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Gene Kiniski *'NWA Mid-Pacific Promotions' **NWA Hawaii Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Hawaii Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Steve DiSalvo **[[NWA Hawaii United States Championship|NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Hawaii version)]] (1 time) *'NWA San Francisco' **NWA Pacific Coast Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version) (1 time) - with Chris Tolos *'NWA Western States Sports' **NWA Western States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mr. Saito *'Southwest Sports, Inc.' **NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Duke Keomuka *'Stampede Wrestling' **[[Stampede International Tag Team Championship|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)]] (1 time) - with Chris Tolos (First) *'World Wide Wrestling Federation' **WWWF United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chris Tolos *'''Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame **(Class of 2007) External links *Canadian Wrestling Page of Fame biography *SLAM! Wrestling canadian Hall of Fame: Chris & John Tolos *Championship Wrestling from Florida - Wrestler: John Tolos Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA San Francisco alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:2009 deaths Category:1938 births Category:1951 debuts Category:1992 retirements Category:Male wrestlers